Got it Good!
by nikkthebully
Summary: Random bully shorts. Some funny some gay. You can suggest if you like.
1. Peanut x Johnny

Peanut intended to sneak in the school and swipe his text grades from Hattrick. He knew he failed that test, and he knew the answer key to the test was in the same dresser as the test papers. He'd be damn if he failed that test.

There were prefects in the building as expected. He had to be sneaky, he had to be quick, like a greaser ninja. Johnny wasn't the type to do this and he looked up to the man

He asked himself often. How could he please Johnny-Lola! He meant Lola! No! He.. He didn't know what he meant.

He tugged at Hattrick's door and the damn thing was locked. "Shit", he swore.

"What was that noise?"

Peanut didn't know what to do except hide in the nearest bathroom. He went in the stall and stood on the toilet.

Shit shit shit shit shit

"What is it Max?"

"I swore I heard foot steps"

You didn't hear shit!

Once the prefects were gone. He sat down and took a breather. He was gonna fail and his mom was going to tan his ass. I told you about hanging out with that Vincent boy, as she always said when he got into trouble or failed. He really didn't wanna hear her mouth.

His heart was beating so fast. He needed a smoke. This was a stupid idea from the get go.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. The first number there was Johnny's

"Trapped n skool BR. Help!"

"Lmao. How?"

"Tried 2 sneak n :("

"Lol!"

"Johnny! :("

"I'll be there"

He rolled his eyes and sat there in waited, quietly. He checked his phone periodically at the time, he was starting to get sleepy. He told himself to hold up just a little while longer.

His phone vibrated revealing a text from Jonny. "Here!"

"Come get me! :("

"If I get in trouble your dead Peanut"

"I'm sorry, I'll pay you back"

Johnny was just teasing or was he?

He hoped he was teasing.

What ever Johnny did, Peanut heard the Prefects race outside. And footsteps in the bathroom. "You can come out now. Norton caused a distraction"

He opened the stall door. "Johnny!", he cheered. "Thank you"

"You owe me and i owe Norton"

"How much?"

"Nothing...", he said.

"Huh?"

"How about you pay me back right here?"

He was confused. Johnny walked towards him, pushing him back in the stall.

"I heard this secret from Lefty and Vance", he said in a sultry voice.

"A secret... from me?"

"Yeah... someone said you've been thinkin about me"

"W-what...", he tried laughing off his nervous behavior. The smile that Johnny had turned serious. "Larry this isn't funny"

Crap, he's serious

"Johnny I can explain. I ain't gay or nothing"

"Who said anything about being gay?"

Shit

"Larry... Romano. How long have we known each other?"

A good while. "A long time"

"We've shared secrets before right?"

"Yeah.

"So... we have a lot of secrets between us, right?"

"Yeah"

"I know everything about you and you everything about me"

He pinned him to the stall. "I'm a little offended you'd hide secrets from me Peanut"

"I'm sorry"

"So... tell me?"

"I-I-I-I can't Johnny"

He backed away from him. "You can't? Why?"

"Cause i don't know what to say to you!"

They shared a look. Johnny smirked. "You look so cute when you're all flustered"

"N-no i don't", he blushed.

"You do", he said. He picked Peanut up, which he always hated, and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Your real cute Peanut"

"Johnnny...?"

"So... you wondering about who you can please? Me or Lola? You can please me"

Norton was so incredibly fucking angry. His father, who happened to be a policeman was caused to the school and lectured him, but it went in one ear and out the other.

All he heard was wah wah wah wah

"Norton!", his father snapped his fingers. He wasn't a fucking dog.

"Yes?"

"Yes what...?"

"Yes sir?"

"I'm disappointed in you boy, destroying school property, graffiti! I raised you better wah wah wah wah wahwah. Wah?"

And it went out the other ear. He just grinned and smiled. What was Johnny doing? He was taking long.

"Ahh!", Peanut moaned.

"Shhh..."

"Johnny!"

Oh it was dirty! Cause it was the bathroom.

"Ahhh~ Johnny!"

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

Being pounded roughly against the bathroom sink? Maybe? Being made to drool because the feeling was too much? Maybe.

"Ah! Peanut"

He gripped the edge of the sink so hard his knuckles had turned white.

He just wanted to close his eyes...

"Mmm Johnny... faster", he muttered.

The next day

"What the fuck happened!" Norton yelled.

"Big baby Norton. Let me explain", said Johnny.

"Screw you! Kiss my ass! And what the hell was Larry doing in the school in the first place?"

Larry was sitting on the table in the autoshop. He was staring at Johnny. "Nothing", he answered still staring.

"Nothing!?" he yelled. "I got cuffed! Slammed against a police car by my father over nothing!?"

"Norton-"

"Nope... Fuck you, and you Vincent. I have to mow the fucking lawn and paint the fucking school"

He stormed out. "You think he's mad?", asked Peanut.

"DAMN RIGHT I'M MAD!", Norton screamed.


	2. Ted x Damon

If Damon could stop looking at his team captain, he might actually concentrate on what was actually happening on the football field.

"Damon!", Mr. Burton yelled.

He changed back to normal no longer focusing on... Ted Thompson.

"Yeah coach!"

"Go in there and play defense stupid!"

He shook it out of his head so he could play without thinking about his... fine ass... captain. Lord... practice was taking long today.

When gym was over Damon took the longest shower in history. It was just mostly him standing under the water now, head against the wet walls.

"Damon!", shouted Ted, walking in the locker room. "I know your in here, i hear the shower"

Ted walked over towards the showers, he looked at the ground, it was entirely soaked. "Damon, are you jacking it in there?"

Damon rolled his eyes and forced open the curtain. Ted grinned showing off his gap. "Don't stare at it", said Damon.

"I've been looking everywhere for you"

"Well you found me. Toss me a towel"

Ted tossed him a towel, he wasn't trying to cover up anything. He dried his neck and looked at his short captain.

"Stop looking at it!", he demanded.

"Oh! I was staring? Sorry man", he laughed. "So... you've been acting a little distracted. What's up?"

"Nothing", he lied. Ted and Damon a thing, a football sort of thing. It was just... poking at him every five minutes.

"Aw, come on, tell me", Ted pressed.

He went into his locker and pulled out some clothes when he flinched and turned around.

"Tell me", Ted smiled.

"Don't hit me a again"

Ted whipped a wet towel across his ass again anyhow.

"Ted!"

"Tell me"

"No!"

"Then imma keep whippin' you"

"I ain't nobody's whippin' boy"

"Oh yeah? Prove it. Big bad Damon West"

He tackled him to the ground. They looked at each other, Damon was in a trance staring at those blue eyes.

"Your naked!" Ted shouted.

Damon kissed the boy on the lips. "You like it that way"

"Maybe", he said.

"Maybe? The fuck you mean maybe"

"Maybe baby"

Damon sighed and got off the boy. Ted got up as well and grabbed him from behind, his hands were all over his stomach.

"Ted what are you doing?"

"I don't get to touch you enough", he said

Ted kissed his shoulders as he traced his rippled stomach. Damon turned in his arms, he liked how short Ted was compared to him. He hated it when Damon kissed his forehead and attempted to lift him up.

"Ah! Fuck me... Damon!"

Ted was held up against the wet Walls of the shower. His nails at left marks on Damon's back. Their skin was glossy was the sweat and Damon wasn't being gentle. He bit down on his shoulders and his nails dug into Ted's thighs.

There was something about ramming his captain that just... made him feel so higher than him. At the end of the day, Ted was all his.

"Damon!", Ted yelled.

"Again", demanded Damon. "Say it again"

He was thinking about it all fucking day, that tight ass running down the field. And it felt so fucking good.

"Ow... ow..."

"It didn't hurt that bad", said Damon.

"You grip my ass, you bite me and i think you tried to choke me"

"It's all good", chuckled Damon.

"I'm not sure if i like you West"

"You seemed to be liking me in that locker room"

"Foul play was involved! Completely out of conduct"

"Watch you gon' do cap, red flag me? Put me on the bench?"

"I hate you so much"

Damon stood in front of him and leaned to kiss him. "Love you too"


	3. Gord x Jimmy

Jimmy was so sweet, sometimes. Other, he was an ass, but Gord was going from he is such a dink, to i wanna see more of Hopkins.

Jimmy took in several jobs and with his money he saved he sometimes bought Gord things. He had been blabbing about it for a full month saying, "I'd love that new aquaberry bracelet"

His father wouldn't give him the money to buy it, saying he spent too much time shopping and not enough actual boxing. He stated he was wasting his money.

Last year, There were some problems where he was sneaking around with Johnny's girlfriend Lola, but he wanted to try and leave that out of the relationship between him and Jimmy.

When Jimmy started ignoring him, he became worried. Phone calls, zero, little touch and go, a kiss here, a kiss there. NOTHING!

It was driving him insane. He didn't wanna come off as clingy or obsessive. But God did he miss those lips.

He was at Glass Jaw with the rest of the preps. Bryce was going at it with Bif, the champion. He looked in the mirror in the locker room.

Looking up and down at himself. Tad came in the locker room. He notice the boy looking... distraught in the mirror.

"Gordy?", he said.

"Tad... if i was ugly you'd tell me right?"

"Uh...", he shifted his stare.

"Right!"

"Well... you got big pretty brown eyes", he said.

Gord crossed his arms. "And?"

"Uh... you dress well everyday"

"And?"

He felt trapped. No way out now, "Gord what's wrong?"

"It's Jimmy!", he shouted as he punched the locker putting a dent in it.

Tad's jaw dropped, screaming inside his mind in shock.

"Tad what if Jimmy is cheating on me?", he whined.

"Well...", he twirled his thumbs. "He's a stupid. Leaving a great... guy for a chick", he said nervously.

"Am i fat!?"

"What?"

"Maybe he doesn't wanna be seen with me cause I'm turning into Eunice"

"Ok first off, Jimmy kissed her, second, you are fit as hell Gord"

"Am i sexy?", he stared at him awaiting an answer.

Tad's eyes squinted, then squeezed shut. "Gord what the devil is wrong with you"

He sat on the bench in the room. "Jimmy's been avoiding me. He won't talk to me, touch me, or kiss me. I think he might be cheating on me, Tad", he cried. "I guess i couldn't blame him. He was wearing this homely little outfit once and I said "where'd you get that, from the grave?""

"Wow... damn... that's mean... to say to a guy who touched your dick and kissed you"

"I know! And he is so good at it"

"The dick or at kissing?", he questioned.

The next day, it was Gord and Tad walking to the Harrington house. Derby demanded they be there with no excuse for lateness.

"I wonder what's so urgent about this party", said Gord.

"Don't know"

They walked in the building and was silent. "Did Chad's dog finally die?", said Tad. "Why is it so quiet?"

They went into the second door to be surprised.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU"

"Oh my god! YOU DID NOT!", shouted gord.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO GORDY!"

"No! Nonono! Stop, you guys"

There was a huge cake with Pinky and Derby standing next to it with his age on the cake and a sign that read. "One step closer to that trust fund"

He was blushing mad red and it was even better when Jimmy came, dressed in a tux and hands behind his back

"Oh my god, Jimmy"

"Happy birthday baby"

He gasp. "Is that the tux i got you?"

"Yeah, i got you a present", he brought his hands forward, holding a small square, aquaberry colored box with a ribbon on it.

Gord jumped up and down in excitement. "TAD WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"I didn't know any of this shit was happening!"

"James!", he cried.

"Open it you big baby"

Gord took the box and had to take deep breaths to get himself together. "I'm so excited. James, how could you" he was crying, he was blushing, and his smile was so big he thought his face would split in half.

He opened the box and couldn't close his mouth. He started hyperventilating. "The... the new aquaberry... bracelet"

Jimmy quickly caught his boyfriend in his arms. "I can't believe you fainted", he smirked.

After the party Jimmy carried him back to the dorm. Gord was kissing his face all the way there, saying over and over again, "i love you", with each kiss.

"I should do this more often", said Jimmy. They walked in the dorm and into Jimmy's room. He sat him down on the bed.

"So that's why you were ignoring me?"

"Working out in the hot sun trying to get you that stupid birthday gift. Even got paid for doing a night job at the asylum. I was so damn tired. I'm sorry"

"You didn't have to do all that for me"

"I wanted to. You really wanted to have that bracelet so..."

Gord grabbed his face and brought him forward, giving him a kiss.

"You worked hard. How about you shut that door", he smirked.

Jimmy bit his lip. "Hell, I'll bolt the damn door"

He grabbed some marbles and threw them outside his door.

He shut it tightly and then stared at Gord. Damn he looked good shirtless, all fit... and muscular. Boxing is a damn gift.

Jimmy stood between his knees and laid him down. He ran his hands down his chest and left little kisses has he traveled low and low.

"Dear God...", Shouted Chad.

"Why in the dorm! Couldn't they do it at the Harrington house?", said Algie. "2 in the "

Damon opened his door and yelled. "Y'ALL GAY!"


	4. Bif x Johnny

If Lola knew this was going on she'd laugh and tell everyone probably. It would give her a good reason to cheat.

"Nghh..."

Bif had personal beef with Johnny and now the Beef was so pesonal it was starting to get touchy... real touchy.

Bif would never let a sound escape his lips. Not a single moan. He wouldn't let Vincent have the power but damn did he have the talent.

Fingers parted his hair, he swore and grunted, which Johnny didn't deny that there was something hot about it.

There was also an argument over who was really winning. Preps didn't like Greasers and vise versa. To have Johnny beneath him was a win but to have the prep's champion boxer sprung on him was a win.

Bif hated Johnny... couldn't stand him.

"Ah... ah... nnn..."

He was basically trying to get his victory. His fingers were tangled in his hair. Bif's had his toes curled in his shoes.

He couldn't take it, he forced Johnny off making him fall on his back. He hovered over him and kissed him roughly. They pulled apart, those green eyes were like the stare of a tiger.

"Heh, still can't get you to make a sound can i?", smirked Johnny.

"Never"

"Just one time?"

"I will never let you have the satisfaction", he kissed him again and let his hand undo the greaser's pants. "I can make you scream though"

"You preps are so full of it...", Johnny looked the other way. The dorm was mighty quiet. This was an opportunity he was going to take!

"You be full off me in a second...", Bif whispered in his ear.

He turned over so that Johnny was on top. He eased his hands up his shirt. "Take off the jacket..."


	5. Zoe x Jimmy Snuggle

Jimmy had his face sunk in her shirt. The two decided to stay at the old beach house, since Jimmy didn't like her run down home.

His girl was taller than him like most of every girl he knew and had been with. Zoe was special, she was the most badass girl he ever knew. And she had freckles like him.

"Jimmy, you're going to have to get up eventually", she said rubbing the boy's head. His hair was growing. She was starting to like the buzz cut and he hadn't been to the barber in a while.

"Why...", he whined. "Your comfortable. Please don't make me move"

"Get up stupid. I gotta pee"

"I'll get a bottle"

"Jimmy..."

"Fine", he frowned. It was nice by the fire in the beach house, it was snowy outside, cold as balls and he had his girl with him.

"Hey Jimmy... let's go see a movie", she suggested.

He'd rather stay in doors...

"Nah..."

"Why..?"

Ugh questions!

"Cause", he shrugged.

"Cause what!?"

Ughhh QUESTIONS!"

"I can always go by myself", she said.

"No... I just don't wanna go", he said.

"Why are you so clingy?"

He glared from the corner of his eye. She was such a meanie.

"What's wrong with clingy?"

"You've been wanting to be by my side for a week now. Why?"

"I... just... i-", he muttered

"Speak up!", she demanded.

Jimmy didn't face her, he stared at the fire. "Your boring james... and your smothering me"

"I have to leave next week!", he yelled.

"Leaving?"

"I just... i wanna...", he sighed. "It's been a year now. My mother is coming back for me and I'll be home probably watching her bring home dude after dude. I just wanted to spend time with you and i don't know when I'll get to see you. You go to Bullworth now who knows you'll probably forget about me or move on"

She giggled. "You act like I'll be on the moon"

"I'll miss you..."

"Jimmy your such a baby"

He pouted which only made her laugh and pinch his cheek. "I won't be anywhere. I won't move on and besides. Look at the guys at bullworth. No thanks..."

"Aw, come on... Johnny Vincent?"

"Not my type"

"Derby has money"

"Not important"

"Ted?"

"Eh... not attractive"

"Really?", he said astonished.

She pulled his face forward and kissed him. "I like my big headed freckled idiot just fine"

Jimmy hugged her, burying his face in her neck. "Aww your so soft"

She stroked his head. "And your adorable"


	6. Slapback Ted x Damon

Ted leaned on his shoulder, he looked at the dark skin boy who played on his football team.

Damon looked down at him from the corner of his eye. "You're making this more awkward than it really is", he said.

"You don't feel slightly weirded out by this?", Ted exclaimed.

"Ted, we are on a Ferris Wheel"

"Well..." he bit his lip. He didn't understand how it happened. It was kind of just a thing that happened, the thing his girlfriend didn't know about. "What you wanna do?"

"I don't know man...", responded Damon.

"Uh... um..."

He looked so cute being all embarrassed, but Damon wasn't about to say that out loud.

They were both making it weird! It didn't have to be weird!

"So... do we like... keep it in the closet?"

"I think we should", said Damon. "You don't wanna leave Mandy do you?"

Mandy... ahhh Ted's girlfriend. "I don't even wanna think about her right now"

"Something happen?"

Ted let out a deep breath. "Not really, it makes me feel... dirty"

"Ted, you making this worse than what it is"

"I'm Bob! How am i gonna explain this to my parents? Hello mother, hello father. Your son might be a bit gay"

Damon laughed. "That reminds me of that commercial with the little dog"

"Oh yeah... that's a cute commercial", the Ferris Wheel came to a sudden stop with them stuck at the very top.

"Aw man is this thing stuck?", said Ted.

"DO NOT PANIC! THE FERRIS WHEEL IS MALFUNCTIONING A LITTLE. WE ARE TRYING TO FIX IT AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE. PLEASE STAY CALM"

"Aw man! Damon! Oh nah man! Oh god. Oh no"

"Ted calm down!"

"We're up here. Together. On a Ferris Wheel. WHY DID YOU WANNA GO ON A FERRIS WHEEL DAMON!?"

He squinted his eyes. "Because you wanted to?", he said. "Teddy-"

"Don't!", he corrected. "Don't call me Teddy! Don't even call me Teddy bear, only my girlfriend gets to call me that"

"Your overreacting about the whole thing!"

"No I'm not! It was one! Just one..."

"If it was just one kiss then why you trippin'?"

"Because out of all the guys... It's fucking you! You of all people!"

"Ahh, i see, you wanted somebody pretty?", said Damon. "Maybe you wanted something lighter"

"You think this is about you being black! Are you serious? You think i don't wanna be with you cause your black?", Ted glared at him for a moment. His expression softed and he let out a light chuckle. "Oh... Damon... are you... are you gay?"

"What! No! You kissed me!"

"You allowed it! You didn't pull away, in fact you tried to touch my ass"

"Bullshit!", he yelled so loud the people at the bottom could hear.

"So... you actually have a crush on me, that's flattering Damon"

"Fuck you Ted Thompson", he tried to lean over the cart and shout down. "How much longer!"

"PLEASE BE PATIENT, WE WILL GET YOU DOWN SOON"

"If i have to stay up here any longer with your ass I'll kill you", Damon growled.

"Oh Damon you wouldn't"

"I would, you pretty ass boy!"

"Well i do try, you know what Christy says. I'm so young and full of hope", he said mocking the cheerleader's voice.

"Shut up Ted!", the dark skin boy looked away and rolled his eyes. The smile that was on his face faded into a more serious look. "I'm sorry Damon, i didn't mean anything by it man"

Damon sighed. "It's alright man, i guess i went to far to"

"It's just... I'm confused now. I kissed a guy"

There was a moment of silence. Damon looked at him and Ted looked at him.

He smiled. "We are up here for a few more hours. You wanna confirm you like boys?"

"How?"

"Come over here and let me show you"

Ted's cheeks were a deep red. He moved closer to Damon and he pulled him into his lap.

"Damon..."

"Let me show you how good I am at Defense", he said as he slipped a hand in the boy's pants.

Damon smirked as he looked at Ted's face redden even more. He leaned in to kiss his neck, working his busy hand.

"I hate you Damon West"

"Let's see if you'll be saying that tomorrow", he snickered.


	7. Parker x Justin -For Practice-

"Hey Justin", Parker asked his overbite friend. "I got a question"

Justin looked at himself in the mirror of the locker rooms in the gym. "Yeah?"

"You ever been with a girl?"

Justin squinted his eyes in the mirror. "Why...?"

"Huh?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"I just wanted to know if you had a girlfriend or not, is all", said a bright red Parker. Being as pale as he was, he reminded Justin of a mime.

"A few", he said. "If you don't get one, it isn't a big loss"

"I've never had a girlfriend, I don't think girls like me or maybe I'm not into girls, ya know?"

"Ah... Parker... are you having girl troubles?", he teased.

"Yeah", replied Parker.

The grin on Justin's face faded, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing really... I mean...", he cut himself off and looked at Justin. "You think I'm... weird?"

"To be blunt, yes"

"Justin!"

"Parker! Your Weird!"

"How...", he asked softly. Justin rolled his eyes and sat next to him on the bench. "Lets start with that gnome, you talk to it"

"He's my friend"

"It's... a He?"

"Yeah, why is that a surprise?"

Justin blinked his eyes. "You talk to it like its a girl!"

"Oh... yeah...", he rubbed the back of his head. "It's not what you think"

"What do I think? I already said your weird", he said.

"Justin!", he got up and paced the locker room.

Justin wondered, he probably was being a bit harsh calling him weird. "What's with you?

"A girl asked me out!", he said, stunned himself by it. "A girl!"

"Do you not like girls Parker?"

"I-I-I", he stammered. "I do, she's pretty-I mean- Look at me! What could one see in this", he pulled his shirt. "This isn't attractive!"

Justin shrugged. "I'm an ugly duckling too"

"No you aren't! Girls talk about your cute over bite and laugh at your ridiculous egg puns"

"Not my fault", said Justin.

Parker was really frustrated cause he didn't know a single thing on the opposite gender. He worried, like what if she wanted a kiss? He doubted it but WHAT IF. How to use tongue? When do you slide it in? What if she does? Do you bite it?

These thoughts made him blush which Justin obviously saw. He chuckled slightly at him, "You don't know how girls work do you?"

"No?"

"How about a practice session?", he said with brow arched and a smirk.

"Justin... what are you suggesting?", he said nervously.

"Oh nothing bad, maybe since the Gnome is a "boy", you might ease with a boy", he said

Parker blushed madly again. "You aren't thinking-"

"Maybe?"

"I couldn't make out with my gnome" said Parker.

Justin wanted to slap himself. "Not... the gnome Parker"

"Then who? Pinky?"

"No", he pinched his nose. "It's cute how dumb you are"

"Wait... cute?" That word was unbelievable to hear. "Justin you called me cute"

"Yeah"

"Thanks...", he said shyly.

Justin got up and walked towards him. He pushed him up against the wall leaving Parker confused. He lifted his chin up and pressed his lips against him gently.

It was indeed an odd feeling, he wasn't kissing his gnome, he was kissing a guy. It was confusing.

"There's your practice", he said as he pulled apart. Justin was ready to walked out until, "Hey, justin..."

He looked over his shoulder. "How about a longer one? For practice".


	8. five days Jimmy x Pete

Gary ran his tongue down his chest, Jimmy didn't know why he seem to like licking him more than anything.

It felt nice however having your body kissed and loved on.

Pete stood in the door way and rolled his eyes. "Really?", he said loudly.

The two jumped up and stared like deer in headlights.

"Really?", he questioned again. "The door is open morons"

"Gary!"

"I thought i closed it", he shrugged.

"You both be fuckin' and kissin' all week. Your that sad your leaving?"

"No, it's not like that!"

"Then why are you... with that!", Pete gestured towards Gary who was shirtless as well.

Boy... was he fit.

"Come on Petey come give me a hug before i go"

"No", he grumbled.

Jimmy sat up and put his shirt down. "What's wrong with you?"

"Maybe he feels left out"

"No!", Pete shouted. "I'm perfectly happy!"

"Then...", Gary stood up and tapped his cheek. "Why are you standing there watching us Petey?"

"Oh, just looking at how gay you turned the King of the School"

"I? I turned Jimmy gay? I didn't realize you could turn someone gay. That's new. Have you heard of that James?"

"Nope"

Pete grimaced. "Your more concerned about getting head then anything"

"Petey whaaat do you waaant!", Jimmy whined. "You come in here, sad face, pouting and all. What's wrong? Rat in your bed? Algie being a dick?"

"I'm telling you... he doesn't want me to leave. I'm his only friend"

"Fuck you Gary", Pete murmured as he walked away.

"Shut the door you dink!", yelled Gary.

It was so annoying, it was the fourth night they were doing this. Pete didn't care if Gary was leaving... not at all. He was more concern about Jimmy.

Ugh it made his stomach knot, some nights he just couldn't sleep. All the bumping and moaning, they sounded like ghost.

What he wouldn't give to just have his best friend back for 5 days.

"Well final day, I'm leaving", Gary said.

Pete stood next to Jimmy as they watched him board the bus. Jimmy and Gary had one last kiss and all Petey could do was frown.

"Bye Gary!", said Jimmy a the bus drove off

"Thank God", said Pete. "That was the longest five days ever"

"All you did was gripe and bitch while he was here"

"All you did was get laid!"

"And it was good", Jimmy stuck out his tongue and walked back to school.

Pete was a rather tan child, he didn't turn red or pink, he had little chocolate cheeks.

He just rested his arm over the sofa in the lounge. What he wouldn't do get those five stolen days...

"Petey!", he heard Jimmy's voice but decided not to react. Jimmy walked in the dorm wearing... only God knows what that was.

"Petey, why you look sad?"

He didn't say anything. "So you not talking to me?"

No response

"Fine then... when you're done moping, I'll be at the field with the jocks"

"I want five days..."

"Huh"

Pete got up from the sofa. "I deserve five days like Gary. When he isn't here, it's just me and you but as soon as he visits that's all on your mind"

"Petey are you jealous?"

"Yes!"

Jimmy wasn't expecting that response. Actually he wasn't sure what he wanted to hear.

"Day one of Bullworth. I'm a complete outcast, the nerds don't want me, i can't hang with you! The one i consider the best friend cause your fucking around"

"What do you want from me-"

"FIVE DAYS! Five fucking days... to hang with you"

Jimmy hadn't thought about how he was probably neglecting him. He didn't think he was putting Pete second. He was a great friend. Got him out of some jams in the past.

"You want five days?"

"Yes!"

Jimmy nodded his head and sucked on his teeth. "Go get that bat from my room. We'll go play baseball near Hattrick's house"

"Really?"

"Yeah... bet i can break more Windows than you", he smiled.


	9. Hal x Eunice -Poundcake Cutie-

Hal was looking at her from across the cafeteria. Those freckles, little chubby cheeks, how round she was. Just his size and damn pretty.

"Earth to Hal!", waved Peanut. "What are you looking at?"

Hal moved Peanut's head out of his view. "Move it squirt, your big head is blocking the beauty"

"Beauty?", questioned Ricky. "Who in this lunch room is the beauty?"

"Not for you skinny", said Hal.

"It's Eunice... isn't it?", said Johnny. At least he was a guy who understood. Hal liked girls his size, big plump, round, and chucky.

Eunice was like... a delicious... something to him. "I heard Eunice wanted to lose weight", Norton said.

Hal's eyes stared into space, a lost for words.

"Oh yeah and she's going out with that nerd Ray", said Lefty.

"W-what?"

"Yeah, she and Ray go out"

"WHY!", Hal yelled.

All heads turned to the greaser. "Why would she-with that-"

"You can't blame her for choosing someone that catches her eye", said Johnny.

"Ray! Of all people!"

"Maybe she doesn't like man-boobs", laughed Peanut.

Hal turned his head slowly to Peanut and glared. "You're about to not like my foot up your ass in a minute you skinny runt!"

Hal developed a strong crush, an admiration for Eunice that couldn't be understood.

Johnny was right tho... It was her choice and if Eunice wanted to lose weight then it was her choice.

"Give me those chocolates fatty, you don't need them!", Hal's head turned around swiftly at the voice.

"Give em back Constantinos!", yelled Eunice.

"Nah, imma eat em all"

Constantinos was a skinny boy who walked around school miserable and he dares touches Eunice.

"Fat! Fat! Fat!", he taunted. "I bet you can't reach your toes fatty!"

"And?", growled Hal.

He stood right behind him, looming over him. Constantinos could almost hear thunder... or maybe it was just cause it was raining outside at the moment.

"What you call her? Whimp"

"I-I-I... i didn't-"

"Fat? What's wrong, you jealous skinny!"

"Uh"

"You wanna fight! Wrestle with a big guy like me! Do ya!?"

"N-n-no"

"Give the chocolates... back", he sneered.

Constantinos was shivering with fear. He turned to Eunice and handed her the chocolates.

"Now apologize"

"I-"

"Either i break you or you apologize!"

"I'm sorry"

"Beautiful"

"Huh?"

"Say I'm sorry beau-ti-ful"

"No"

Hal glared at the boy. "Alright. Alright", Constantinos panicked. He swallowed hard and said the words. "I'm sorry... Beautiful"

"Good, now beat it kid before i sit on you"

Constantinos ran down the hall, bumping into people as he ran and finally into a wall. Eunice smiled and giggled. Eunice had a noticeable deep voice but that didn't bother Hal.

"You... you think I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah...", Hal responded in rather a low tone. "Your so cute..."

Eunice blushed brightly. "Wow... thanks..."

"Huh..." Hal rubbed the back of his head. "You want me to walk you to your next class?"

"No, but thanks anyway. Ray is taking me"

RAY! Oh god why Ray!

Hal was going to go into cardiac arrest at that name. Ray wasn't going to treat Eunice nice, not a sweet plump angel like her, he wouldn't understand.

"Oh... well... uh... have a good day i guess"

"Thanks", she flashed a smile and left.

Peanut came around the cover and papped Hal on the back. "Maybe tomorrow?"

He shook his head.

"You wanna go get Preps covered in mud?"

He shook his head again.

"You wanna go beat up Ray?"

He nodded.

"Alright big man let's go beat up Ray"


	10. Trent x Kirby Apology

Trent had the strongest boyfriend. He just sat in bed and let Kirby play with his feet, apparently it made him happy and got off on it some how.

He played with his toes. Tickled his feet, the worst would be if he started licking them.

"Uh... Kirby", he coughed.

"Uh?"

"Uh... um...", he was thinking of the words to say, Kirby, your so far in thr closet, that Narnia called to ask to remove you.

Also... he wanted to break up, Kirby... was so difficult. He couldn't handle how secretary he was about simply being bisexual.

That incident at the movie theatre, ugh he owned him so much. Pinky was there lucky she didn't care. Jimmy took a photo and was making it harder with taunting when he was too! He kissed fucking Cornelius!

Trent sighed heavily. "I... Kirby..."

"What is it?", Kirby crawled over to him. "You can tell me"

"Why.. what..", trent said completely bluffed.

Why was he begin so straightforward?

Now he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell him.

Kirby kissed his jawline, He bent his head back letting him have his way.

"Uh... Kirby..."

He wasn't paying attention or listening as he was traveling so far down. Trent slid doen futher in the bed, the moment his tongue started flicking he went crossed eyed.

"Ahhh... Kirby..."

Yes... this was a way of apologizing.

Kirby just wasn't ready to say he found other dudes attractive. Somehow... the became an item, Kirby didn't have high standards as the pimples thag dotted his forehead.


	11. Christy x Damon Scars

"Unhand me you brute!", Earnest shouted.

Damon had him by the collar, shaking him and letting his legs dangle from the ground.

He laughed as the Nerd struggled with all his power. "Damon West!", yelled a voice.

Damon looked over his shoulder to catch one of the cheerleaders. Christy.

"What do you want?", He growled.

He noticed her wearing a black choker, was that there before? He never paid attention to the cheerleaders, they all seemed... out of his league. And... too preppy and Pinky was a prep.

He threw Earnest on the ground. The skinny boy quickly made a run for it.

"What do you want?", he said.

Damon was so tall and a little intimidating. Even his voice was a little scary, deep and authorized.

"Coach said he wanted to see you", she said with her arms crossed.

He stared at the choker. "You've always worn that?", he asked.

She fiddled with it, adjusting it nervously. "It's new... just wanted to show out"

"Oh..."

"Oh? That's all you can say?"

"I don't really care. I never pay attention to you girls. All i hear is "go bullworth bulls go" all the time in the background. A little annoying"

"Annoying!", exclaimed Christy. "That's school spirit!"

"That's annoying", he grunted.

As he walked away, she sneered. Damon was called psycho sometimes for his aggressive behavior. Also Ted's guard dog for obvious reasons. He was a good linebacker, got the team some really good trophies. He was off... and violent.

"I could strangle you with a tie!", Christy shouted.

"The hell...? What's your problem?", Wade said backing away from the girl.

"Loser!"

Damon was just around the corner when he heard her. Christy said bizarre things. Like "I'm so bored I could strangle myself with a tie", Damon honestly thought she was crazy.

"Damn Christy what is wrong with you!?"

"Get away from me!"

Damon emerged from around the corner. Looking mean as always. "You giving her problems, Wade?"

"Nah Man, she snapped"

"Wade tried to lift my skirt!"

"No i didn't, chick's crazy!"

Damon walked up to Christy's side. "Did he?", he asked.

She hugged her books tight and looked at him. "Yeah...", she muttered.

"Well Wade the lady said you touched her"

"It's not like i stripped her naked!"

"Don't matter, that's disrespectful now imma have to beat yo' butt"

"Aw come on West...", he beg.

"You can run, but you can't hide a black eye!"

Well that wasn't a lie. He was going to look like Tom's twin. Black eyed brothers.

"Thanks...", Christy thanked him with her head down.

"No problem..."

"Hm... i heard a rumor about you"

"Like what?"

He had been called a lot of names as it was. Nothing was new or a surprise, but he liked hearing them even if they weren't true. One was he was on steroids, which explained his anger.

"I heard like... you and Mandy slept together..."

His eyes shot open wide. "Who told you that?"

"Someone... short... maybe red haired"

Dan...

The next day, during practice, Damon tackled Dan and passed it off as he was practicing when he clearly knocked out the boy's teeth.

He could hear the cheerleaders... and noticed a voice was out of sync. Where was that red headed girl?

He walked across the field and asked Mandy, the head cheerleader.

"What do you want Damon"

Now... in reality he had this slight crush on her, but that wore out and he never spoke of it.

"Where's that other girl?"

"What other girl?"

"Did you suddenly lose your memory?"

"Ugh, he means Christy!", said Pinky. "She's in the girl's locker room... she hasn't come back"

"Damon could you go check on her?", asked Angie.

"Why me? I got practice"

"We can't all leave, you know how Mr. Burton is"

He rolled his eyes. "Hey Coach!"

"What is it West!"

"I'm going to the locker room..."

"Don't try and skip on me Damon!"

Whatever...

He didn't go inside the girl's locker room but he did stand near the door.

"Hey... Christy?"

He heard sniffling from inside. "Damon?", said a hoarse voice.

"Your squad is worried about you..."

"No their not", she said.

"Ain't they your friends?"

"No! I don't like any of them especially Mandy! She's such a tramp!"

Ouch. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Liar... what's wrong with you! If you don't tell me I'm comin' in"

"You can't do that!"

"Too late... foot in the door"

"Damon no!"

"And I'm already insi-"

He stopped when he eyed her neck, her eyes were red from crying... her neck was bruised... it looked like something was wrapped around her neck.

"See i told you!"

"Where-"

"It's none of your business!"

She tried to rush past him, but he caught her and had her in a tight hold. She struggled, but only tired herself out.

"Where you get that bruise?" He asked as nicely as he could.

"Why do you care!"

"I don't have to care to ask!"

"Then i don't have to tell!"

He sighed. "Alright..." He raised his sleeve and showed her. Christy put her hand over her mouth. "Oh ... my God..."

"These are old... way old..."

"Why?"

"I look normal right? Like I'm just happy right?"

"Damon..."

"What happened?", he asked again.

The two ended up sitting in there, together eventually, Burton or someone was going to come in. "I have a feeling you started that rumor, right, gossip girl?"

"I'm sorry... i just-"

"Why you do it?"

"I don't know why i spread false rumors-"

"Not that, the bruise around your neck"

"Oh... this is old-"

"Bullshit", he said. "I heard you say way to many times, how you'd strangle yourself. You tried didn't you?"

"Don't tell anyone! Mandy will-"

"If your friends would rather bullshit you then help you. It's time for a new clique", he said firmly. "Where's that collar?"

"In the trash... I was upset..."

Damon cleaned off the choker and helped her put it back on. The bruise was still showing so he gave her a sweat band instead.

"Ew..."

"It's fine... at least you don't have to worry about gettin' wet"

"Eh, did you wear this?"

"No, chill, now let's go back... before they start saying we was doing something"

"Damon..."

"Hm?"

"Thanks... really"

He smiled. That's a first, she couldn't remember if she ever saw him smile while not beating a nerd.

"I won't tell if you won't", he chuckled.

"Hehe... deal"


	12. Really real wrestling Chad x Bryce

Everyone mostly thinks they wrestle. They do not wrestle. Bryce hated WWE, Chad liked Boxing and wrestling was only two grown adults hugging each other's sweaty bodies and occasionally having balls grabbed and ass in the face.

Then again... if you put it that way, they are most certainly wrestling.

They had no idea how it got to be this way, Bryce liked him. He probably only liked black guys, but it didn't matter. Chad was sexy, Chad had nice lips, nice ass.

And a big-heart. Such a big heart.

Contrary to popular belief that it was both of them making noises. It was all Chad, he sounded so much better when he didn't have that damn ugly accent that even Tad tried to pass to make himself sound English. Yeah. That was stupid.

Chad groaned and moaned and bit his lip until he bled. Bryce forced his... significant other to hold his hands behind his head.

Yes. Significant other. They both didn't like the words... boyfriend...

They had a thing

They liked the thing

The thing involved Bryce mostly on his knees. His head bobbing up and down, swirling his tongue, and small use of teeth.

Yes... the thing was good

The thing was magical.

That thing was big... for the both of them

"Steroids?", Bryce said in disgust. "Why?"

"Why not?"

"They use to say they made your penis small"

"No!"

"Yes.. and i know you wouldn't want that. Shrunken like a grape"

"Who makes drugs that do that! How did Bif get big?"

"I don't really know, I don't actually look at his pants-"

"That's not what i meant!"

"Oh... well this is awkward"

Chad groaned. "Your stupid, now lay down"

"I hate laying on my back", said Bryce.

"So you like it on your knees?", Chad smirked.

"It doesn't hurt!", he snapped. "At least..."

"Aw, baby I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you"

"I hate you"

"But you don't say that when I'm poundin' that ass"

"That's irrelevant"

Chad kissed his neck, let his hands slide down his legs before lifting them up over his head.

"Ah...", he whined.

Chad kissed his face as he whispered in his ear, "sorry"

"Hmm... ah…Chad..."

Why did he like him? Cause he was nice. Bryce wasn't actually having a great time at home. His father was basically driving the family into being poor. He'd lose his prep status, a pauper on the streets.

But he had Chad... and that mattered a lot.

"Say my name..."

"Chad... oh! Fuck me!"

He was so happy...

So happy...

Money couldn't buy this and Chad didn't care. So lucky.

Bryce looked at him as he was sleeping. He still couldn't believe that he got a nose job...

He had a cute nose still.


	13. Dirty Money Johnny x Derby

"Where are you going?", demanded Derby

"Where i damn well please"

"You better not be running to see her!"

Johnny held his hand on the knob, ready to exit and probably never come back.

"Johnny!"

"I can't deal with you!", he stated with a stern expression. "You either want me or you walk by me at school. Lola wasn't the best but at least i could get her attention when i wanted"

"Johnny, i... care about you-"

"But you're just embarrassed of me right?"

Derby looked to the side and sighed. "I'm not embarrassed"

"You sure about that. Ever since we called a truce between the cliques. Me and you started a thing!"

"I like the thing!"

"What you like about it?", he stepped closer to the rich boy.

Derby was choking on his words. Those brown eyes were piercing into him. He couldn't even look up to him.

He acted so weird around him, why did he have to be so close. He went from being a snobby brat to putting a knee down for the man he once called a complete failure, had no class, or no future.

Johnny was so close. Nose to nose.

"Tell me"

"Johnny..."

"Tell me, what you like about it"

Sometimes the sexual tension was so great, Johnny would have him waking up as if he had a hangover. He wasn't even a heavy drinker. He honestly wanted to avoid this! He wasn't going to handle it tonight or any other night.

He mumbled something under his breath that Johnny couldn't make out. "Speak up baby"

Derby gritted his teeth. His pride wouldn't allow it.

He placed his hands on his chest and looked into those big brown eyes.

"Johnny!"

Johnny pushed him back making Derby hit the bed. "You don't love me"

"I do... i just-"

"Your to embarrassed, your ashamed of me"

"No! Stop twisting my words!"

"Then why do you treat me like you do! I'm not one of your boxing buddies!"

"I'm sorry"

"Your sorry!? Derby Harrington actually can apologize. Amazing, it just makes me feel so warm"

Derby wanted to open his mouth to speak but quickly shut it when Johnny went for the door again. He jumped up and stood between him in the door.

"Move it Derby!"

"No..."

"I said move richie rich"

"Johnny listen to me!"

"I'm done listening to you! That's all i ever do now!", he yelled. "I thought maybe... you'd..."

Johnny went and sat down on the bed. Derby stood up against the door. "I thought you'd be, better than her..."

Derby's jaw dropped. "Oh my god... that's it isn't it? You think I'm treating you like Lola?"

Johnny didn't look at him, he looked down with his hands clasped together.

Derby sat next to him, cupped his face and kissed him. Johnny kissed him back and placed his head on his chest. "I'm sorry...", said Johnny. "I guess I feel some sort of entitlement..."

Derby kissed his head. "You deserve it all"

Derby ran a hand through his hair, he thought how much time Johnny spent on his hair to give it that greaser look. He chuckled to himself.

"What's funny?"

"You", said Derby.

"You laughing at me!"

"Your hair baby... you just don't have enough"

Johnny blushed and buried his face in Derby's chest. "Shut up", he mumbled.


	14. Vance x Ricky It's Cold

I had... feelings for this

"Why you looking at me?"

"I'm not"

"You are"

He was staring awfully hard at him. The two just decided to pick a random broke car, didn't necessarily belong to anyone. Really they couldn't just walk about illegally smoking weed.

"Pass it", demanded Ricky.

"You already had a puff"

"It's called puff puff pass. Now pass", he said as he snatched the blunt from him.

It was snowing outside too, it wasn't as cold in the car but Vance can't wiggling his toes in his shoes. "I'm freezing", he uttered. "Ricky..."

"I'm not cuddling you"

"I wasn't asking for that"

"Then what"

"I forgot"

What was this tension between them. They were friends of course, friends talk, what was this?

"How's... your girlfriend?", asked Vance.

He shrugged. "Dunno"

"Oh...?"

Vance wasn't going to admit it even if this was the perfect damn time. "You think yous might get together again?"

Ricky sighed and went to pass the blunt. "Probably not"

"Still hurting?"

"Nah... I'm done moping. You?"

"What?"

"Vance Medici doesn't have a gay tale to weave? That's amazing"

"Not everything I talk about is about my relationship!"

"Hows your secret boyfriend", Ricky teased.

"I don't have secrets", Vance grunted. "Now you on the other hand. Mr. Pin ups!"

"Shhhh, shut up", he put his lips together to hush the boy.

Vance snickered. "Oh Gloria!"

"Stop"

"Look at those legs! Those breasts!"

"Vance"

"Ass! So small-"

"Shut up!", Ricky begged again. Vance chuckled at his blushing face. "So cute...", he poked his cheek.

This still wasn't breaking the tension. How long had they known each other? Been friends. Ricky knew of his bisexuality, it wasn't a damn secret, everyone knew. He especially didn't have a problem with it. "Hey Ricky", he spoke. "I got a question"

"What?"

He had to make it sound... casual. "You ever... kissed a guy?"

His eyes shot open. "Where did that come from?"

"I'm just asking, like you ever... just... look"

"Look at what!"

Damn this was not what he was going for. He turned to the window and made little drawings. Damn, it was cold. Ricky tapped his fingers along the stick shift. Wrapping his fingers around it firmly, "I like this kind of car", he said.

"You like the real old cars anyhow"

I like how the engine sound"

Vance looked at his hands, a few little cuts on his fingers from working on the car at the auto shop. Stop sliding your hand on it.

"What?"

"Huh?", Vance snapped from his day dream that was slowly getting inappropriate.

"Oh... this bother you?", he rubbed his hand down the shift.

"No..." yes...

Ricky smirked. "Vance... you wanna tell me something?"

No. Yes. No. Yes

"You know Lucky told me I was going to be gay if I didn't find another girl and I'd be lucky if it was you"

His eyes looked up. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Not sure. It seem you got secrets behind you"

"I don't keep secrets", he said.

"You sure?", he moved closer. "Not one secret you wanna tell me. No dirty secrets?"

Oh now he was just being rude. All close and personal.

Well... he was complaining about the cold, it sure was cold. "You still cold?"

"A little", a lot, "not a big deal tho", I'M FUCKING COLD

friends do the darnest shit when they are alone. "I won't tell if you won't"

"Tell... what?"

"About this..."

Damn he hated the cold and his hands were cold. I'm freezing

"Ricky?"

"Secret for a secret?", he grinned.

"Ricky no..." Ricky yes! "Anything but there"

"Here?"

"No! I hate the cold!"

"Not for long..."

Not there, not there, not there

"No..."

He pressed his head against the cold glass, feeling the coldness on the back of his neck. "I won't tell..." he muttered under his breath. "Promise?"

"Promise..."

I'm still cold. Lips would still be a good thing, face wouldn't be so cold. He didn't know Ricky had a bit of muscle on him, his stomach felt warm, felt good being all close.

"You still cold?"

No...

Light kisses on the neck, legs pushed up over his head. He didn't know how to act. "Don't make a mess"

Did he really just tell him not to make a mess when he has him when doubled over. "...I..."

At least don't put your hands on the window, now that was real advice. "Ricky..."

"Just grip my shoulders"

Cute little butt, but he said he wasn't going to be all that into it. "You still cold?", he smiled.

If you ask me that again

His hands weren't cold anymore, touch me...

Felt so warm now... touch

"Vance..."

I'm cold

No hands on the Windows, he'd get real tired of the claws in his shoulders. He gritted his teeth, grabbed him close, he was honestly thinking of the things he did with his girlfriend but he didn't want him screaming. "Ricky... you're killing me..."

No...

He gripped harder

Don't put your hands there

Slow and steady wins the race, but he was ready to go full throttle. He could last... maybe. "Still cold?"

He bit his lips so gently, he brushed up against him. So warm. "R-Ricky..."

"You still cold?"

Why does he thrust his hip so hard when he asks? Are you cold? No? Yes? Let me go harder. Stop biting my neck, stop touching me there. Don't lick me. "Fuck!"

"How you feel now?"

Well... he got one thing off his list. He screwed his friend or his friend screwed, but Ricky was so gentle, licks across the neck, but his favorite was how he wrapped around him. Cranked him like a car. He bit his lips, his ass must of been his favorite. Wouldn't stop touching.

"Ricky!", he glared. "Did you slap my ass",

"Huh?", he looked at him with a cheesy grin.

"Really man?"

"Hehe..."

Vance wrapped his arms around his neck. "Not your girlfriend", he said.

"Eh... Secret"

He blinked. "Secret"

Ricky glazed his eyes over. "We made a promise. No one has to know. Now if you want it longer", he pushed him off and kicked up the car door. "Let me know"

I'm cold again...


	15. Earnest x Beatrice request

"Look at Earnest"

"Is he reading that dirty magazine again? Gross..."

Oh sure, like he didn't hear that. It was a normal thing and he gets criticized for it. Boobs are fun... to look at... maybe even touch. Ok, he had a problem.

"Earnest, let me borrow a magazine", teased Trent. "I know you got them-"

"It was in the library!", he snapped.

"Yeah right and Johnny Vincent doesn't go to nudie clubs", scoffed Beatrice. "Nudie? Clubs?", he muttered. "We have those in bullworth?"

The boys laughed seeing as he was slowly getting the idea of a sick plan. "You're all sick!", shouted Beatrice.

"Aw B... Don't be mad, I mean your boobs are cool, right Earnest?", Trent nudged him. Beatrice went red and through a book when he looked his way. "I'm not Lola!"

Earnest was walking to his next class when his eyes caught a poster on the wall. FRIDAY NIGHT DANCE hosted by Ted and Johnny. That was an odd duo, he thought.

He was smacked with something as he was examining the poster. "Hey buddy!", said a rather enthusiastic tone. "Why don't you come to the dance with us! Bring a girl, or get one..."

"He probably needs one...", whispered Johnny. How dare THE Johnny Marcello (random) Vincent has the nerve to think he could talk. He couldn't even keep his. "Maybe I'll take Lola", he smirked.

Johnny glared. "Ted... hold my ring", he eased the school ring off his finger and shoved it in the hands of the jock while he was ready to pound him one.

"Wait, I'm sorry!", he begged.

"I don't do very well with apologies...", said Johnny.

The bell rung and Earnest gently slid down the wall, letting his heart catch up with his brain. "Damn... I don't wanna be late... again"

"Ms. Phillips!", Ted sung.

Earnest rolled his eyes, such dorks... Ms. Phillips was way to old and these seniors thought they could grab a teacher? A joke.

"Hi Ernest", he looked up from the ground. "Hi Beatrice", he grinned weakly.

She wasn't showing much concern for him and got her books from her locker. "Oh! Beatrice...", he said as a plan came to mind. "I was wondering-"

"I will not go to the G&amp;G club with you and Bucky"

You'd go with Hopkins

"In fact, I'm going with Jimmy to the dance this Friday"

Fuuucccck!

"Oh... I mean... what if he ditches? Goes with another girl... like Mandy?"

"He won't", she said. "He could... I wouldn't care..."

Really? He was starting to think she only wanted to hurt him. Beatrice was a pretty girl, puberty kicked in and most of the boys didn't know how to act, her hips got wider and Casey had to double check himself one day of cause she had no glasses. Eyes were just the prettiest thing.

"Or I might go with Cornelius, maybe Melvin, maybe Algernon"

The wound in my chest cannot take this much pain. "You need someone to dance with though"

"I can dance"

Plan B

"You need... um... uh..."

"Earnest are you trying to ask me out?", she read him like a book, if he could stop blushing. "What?", he grinned nervously.

"I'm sure you'd rather take your girls in the paper? Ms. December? Ray is going with Eunice"

So Ray could get a date but not him? Damn shame, curse you Ted Thompson and Johnny Vincent.

"Jimmy!"

"Lord...", the freckled face boy frowned. "Who's that?", asked Zoe.

"Earnest... king nerd"

"Jimmy, I need your help"

"Are your underwear embedded in your ass again?"

He narrowed his eyes. "No..."

"Then what?"

"How do you ask a girl out?"

"..."

"..."

He didn't have a method, he kinda just... what did he do. "I have no idea", he said.

"HOPKINS"

"I don't know how to ask a chick out, Zoe, how did i-"

"You told me you loved me and shit happened"

"Yep... that worked didn't it..."

Earnest had came to the wrong person. "Who are you trying to go with?", he asked.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Beatrice..."

"Give that bitch a science book"

"Huh?"

"Science!"

He thought about what he said and he made the conclusion that Jimmy Hopkins... didn't know a damn thing about asking a girl out. "Hey... you can ask a greaser or- who else is romantic?"

"Juri? Chad? Trent? Norton?"

"Norton?", the two said confused.

"He writes great poems", she said.

"I GOT IT! I'll have Norton write a poem and give it to Beatrice!"

And so the plan was to get a poem written by Norton Williams and pray for his life that he didn't have a hammer near him, cause he swings mighty hard.

Norton looked roughed, dark skin, smooth , pretty eyes. A light brown shade and he was sensitive, he read things, he sat through a romance once at the movies. Norton was awesome. "Or Vance... he's a charmer"

"Alright!"

"Wait a minute... ", Jimmy paused. "You talk to Vance?" He looked at Zoe for a minute until she got up from the couch. "Zoe!"

"Alright... you wanna ask a chick out", said Vance.

"Yes"

"Who do you want", he said in an almost mysterious tone.

"Beatrice..."

"What...?"

There was this long silence in the autoshop and the boys just looked at him. "Well.. she is pretty", he said. "Nice... body..."

"Eyes look good", added Peanut. "She's just... um..."

"What's wrong?", he questioned.

"She's average, put it like this, she is like a well oiled up vintage car, but no one wants it cause it's Vintage! Except for Ricky..."

"Excuse you, big nose...", Ricky muttered. "Give her a science book"

"I can't give her a book!"

"No...", Ricky grabbed a library book that was sitting on its lonesome on a table and proceeded to knife the middle of the pages. "You can't do that", said Earnest.

Ricky shoved the book towards his chest. "Give her. A book.", he said very firmly. "Also... a flower..."

"That's it?"

"That's literally it, it doesn't take five hundred dollars. What are you a prep?"

"Oh... oh!"

It was Thursday, it was raining, Beatrice was in the library by herself listening to the rain hit the building. She had a book open and was writing notes for chemistry when the lights turned down.

She got spooked but didn't think anything of it until music played. She looked around the library, very concerned, it was slow music playing. It doesn't take 500 dollars

"Beatrice!" A disguised voice rolled through the room. "I've come for an answer... to a question..."

"Earnest?"

"WILL YOU PLEASE, GO OUT WITH ME", there was a pause. "To the dance this Friday"

"Really?"

The record had skipped, making that dramatic tension. "Three days... to ask me a simple question?"

He was behind a book shelf on the top floor. He knew this was stupid from the start. Damn that Ted Thompson!

"Earnest"

He eased his way to her with his head down. He had on a suit and tie, black, sleek, handsome. A rose in the jacket. "Earnest...?"

"I'm sorry... this is stupid right?"

"Yes... I'm just wondering should I be concerned?"

"Yeah...", he pulled his hands from behind his back. "Well for this book..."

He revealed the science book. How ridiculous he didn't actually get it, he couldn't believe Ricky got it. He fails at chemistry...

Her eyes lit up with joy. "That's... chemistry..."

"The new edition", he opened the book and a flower popped out with a little note the read GO OUT WITH ME. "Earnest Johnson. You are the biggest nerd ever..."

Three days... he took three days.


	16. (Fluff) Gloria x Pedro

Gloria Jackson sat on the sofa reading, she had done her homework, she did her chores and everything she could have done basically.

She was reading the biography of Brooker T. Washington on her sister's cell phone. Since her sister Livvy was hogging the computer she had to use her cracked iPhone.

All the money her mother spent and her oldest daughter wastes it.

She heard the front door open and heels clicking inside. "Mom?"

"Yes Gloria", her mother said from bottom stairs. She was a dark skin woman much like her children, her hair was frizzy and she looked tired. She worked so hard just to make money.

It wasn't easy when she filed for divorce with her husband.

"How was work?", asked little Gloria from her couch.

"It was fine", the woman huffed. "You eat?"

"Yes"

"Where's Livvy?"

"Upstairs", she said.

Her mother came and sat next to her daughter. "So, what you have to eat?"

"Bo bought Pizza from school. The jocks were celebrating"

"Did ya like it?"

"It was pepperoni..."

Her mother chuckled. "Where's your brother?"

She shrugged. Her brother was Bo Jackson, named after the well known athlete. Since he was named after him, he wanted to somehow live up to it. Being a good football player that is.

"Well, what you do all day?", her mother asked. "Read about somebody famous?" She smiled.

"I was reading Brooker T. Washington's bio"

"Ooo", her mother cooed. "I'm so proud of my girl. Gettin that education"

She kissed her daughter's forehead before she got up and went up stairs to check her oldest daughter.

Gloria and her brother were two people that tried their hardest in school, especially Bo. Their mother worked hard, with Bo being in sports and even broke his neck one season, their mother had to pay for the surgery and Gloria had bad eyes, her glasses were almost the price of Derby Harrington's pants.

The reward for staying in school was gift of one day her mother wouldn't have to stress.

"Please, no one hurt me today", cried little Pedro De La Hoya.

He was a short kid that fear for his life everyday he came to school. He looked down at the ground, avoided eye contact and just was scared all the time.

He was showing a black eye from yesterday that he received from being hit in the face by a bully.

"Hi Pedro"

The voice made his heart jump. He swished around, his back slamming against the lockers. "Oh...", he said with a sigh of relief. "Hi Gloria"

"Are you ok?", she looked at his black eye. "Who hurt you?"

"I fell..."

"That's not true. Last week you broke your nose and said you hit a tree"

"I did"

"You didn't", she grabbed his hand. "We are going to tell Ms. Danvers"

Pedro pulled his hand away. "They'll just beat me up again. Why bother?"

"Mmmm. I know!"

She grabbed his hand again and the two headed towards the football field.

Pedro hid behind Gloria, looking up at the jocks with fear and slight envy.

"I wish i was that tall", he muttered.

She pulled his hand as they walked in the gym. She walked up to Damon West, a jock, who was talking to the captain of the team Ted Thompson.

"Excuse me", she said.

"Hey, it's little Gloria"

"Hi Damon"

"Aw, come give your uncle Damon a hug"

"Uncle?", said Pedro.

"He's a friend of my brother. They play for the same team"

"Oh.."

"Damon, do you know where my brother is?"

"Yeah, uh...", he looked at Ted. "Where is he?"

"You just said you knew!", he sighed. "Try the football field. What's wrong somebody messing with you?"

"No, my friend Pedro is being bullied. They gave him this black eye"

"Somebody messin' with you little man?", asked Damon.

"Y-yes...", he replied nervously.

"Well ya know Damon is just as strong, maybe he could be your bodyguard for today, right Damon", said Ted.

"What? Oh! Yeah... i mean i ain't doing nothing anyhow"

"Then it's settled. Damon go beat some kids up", he said.

"Really? What if you get in trouble?", said timid Pedro.

"Who Damon?", Ted laughed.

"Mr. Burton might pap me on the back", said Damon. "Alright little man let's go"

While Damon was out beating up bullies. Gloria had some fun with Ted, he was teaching her how to play Volleyball.

Soon after Pedro and Damon came back. Pedro was happy as Gloria could see the grin on his face.

"Damon is so cool!", he cheered.

"I got a busted lip and my cheek hurts also I'm bored now", said Damon.

Ted chuckled. "Who was it?"

"Stupid Davis and Tom", he huffed. "You alright little man?"

"Yes sir! Thank you Damon!"

"Aw he's cute..." said a female voice. "You guys aren't messing with him are you?"

"Course not Mandy", said Ted.

His girlfriend walked up and kissed his cheek. "Good"

"There are children here damn it", joked Damon.

They played around a bit in the gym. Ted offered to teach Pedro how to fight and Damon told him he could come to him with a problem. The two left the gym as suggested by Ted before it got too late.

They walked side by side to the dorm. Gloria wasn't realizing how Pedro was staring at her.

"Why are you always talking to me?"

"Huh?"

Gloria stopped in her tracks. "You always talk to me. You ask me how I'm doing, you're always worried about me. Why?"

Gloria cocked her head to the side. "Because we're friends... friends look out for each other"

"Friends?"

Gloria wasn't expecting Pedro to lean in and gently kiss her cheek. He looked at her flustered face.

"I like having you as a friend"


	17. Payback and Punishment Bif x Johnny

Johnny sat between his legs, leaned up against his chest while Bif worked his hands.

He often snuck around with the leader of the greasers because his fucking boyfriend was such a pain. He liked Johnny, he got to torment him.

His legs switched back and forth, the feeling building up to the point he couldn't catch his breath. He wasn't going to last much longer

"Bif..."

"Hm? Sorry, can't hear you. What was that?"

Johnny was making faces and biting his lip, not even Lola was this talented.

"Say who's the champ", teased Bif.

"You big... ahhh... i can't..."

"Say who's the champ", he went faster.

"YOU!", Johnny screamed.

Bif was a tormentor, but damn was Johnny happy with him.

Finally being able to break it off with Lola, all the stress and problems were washed away. She was dating Gord now, spoiling her. He heard they fought 3 times a week as well as getting smashed by the whole prep clique.

Johnny laid on the worn out sofa in the tenantments blowing out smoke from his cigarette.

"Give me one of those"

"Since when you started smoking?", asked Johnny.

"Around the time when I was a freshman and you gave me a swirlie", glared Bif.

"You know i don't remember that?"

"Do you remember when you gave me a wedgie so horrible i decided to go commando the whole school year and you pantsed me in the gym?"

"Bif, I'm sorry man"

Bif sat next to him on the sofa. Johnny smirked. "Ironic.. look how big you are now, a champion boxer"

He smiled. "I guess i can thank you. If you weren't bullying me mercilessly I'd never would thought of taking it up"

"Well then your a welcome"

"I still hate you for it", said Bif.

"Aw, come on-"

"You had me on anti-depressants!"

"I-"

"I was a walking stick and you gave me swirlies so much, i got ear infections"

"Bif-"

"I was an emotional wreck..."

"Bif..." Johnny sat up and looked at the red head. "I'm sorry"

Bif sighed. "I don't forgive you. Now... turn over and get ready for round two"

"Don't i get a break?"

"You never gave me a break", Bif grabbed Johnny and flipped him on his stomach. Grabbed his pants and forced them off.

"I regret everything i ever did! Baby, I'm sorry"

"Too many years too late", the red head smirked.

Johnny was sure to be walking funny tomorrow which he'd have to explain. Bif was probably going to have to explain the bites and scratches. If his stupid cat hadn't died, he'd have a perfect excuse.


	18. Vance x Jimmy

He grabbed his hips and pulled him forward, locking lips, Jimmy's mother had no idea what he was doing at school and it certainly wasn't education or boy scout cookies.

He eased his hand under the black tank he wore, he was pressed in the kiss, limp at touches he laid. Vance was a magician with his fingers.

"You ain't gonna tell nobody is ya?"

If his accent wasn't cute and if he was Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious UGLY he would have told, but he wasn't, so he let him praise and bite his body.

"You like me?"

Why does he have to ask that every other week. Vance took a chance, he told himself, that Jimmy boy was kinda cute. Kinda smooth... kinda cool...

He could get it.

He brushed his thumb across his lips that were wet from him running his tongue over them. He pulled closer, pressed him against the worn sofa in the greaser hang out. He just wanted to hold him...

"Vance?", Jimmy looked at him hard when he stop touching him. His eyes looked away, he got up off him, scratched his head. "You okay?", he asked.

"Yeah...", he said it like he was answering a dumb question. He wasn't alright, it was this stupid feeling he had, like Jimmy didn't like him. Jimmy didn't care about the greaser look or how big he tried to make his hair. Sometimes he saw a whole other Vance Medici.

"I... you'll think I'm weak or somethin'"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, you hit pretty hard", he playfully rubbed his cheek causing Vance to blush. "I'm sorry", he chuckled.

Jimmy smirked, he sat the boy down and went macking on his neck earnings light moans. "We missed a lot of school..." said Vance.

"It's fine...", he buried his head in the crook of his neck. "Like it this way. I could get used to smelling hairspray"

"Gord?"

"That's a lot of perfume...", he laughed.

Vance smiled, took his hand, glazing his thumb over his digits and kissed him once more on the lips. "You're really insecure"

"Not around you...", he smiled.


	19. Vance x Duncan Punk'd

The townies and the greasers had a rough relationship just like the preps but Vance and Duncan had an even rougher one if counted the nights when Duncan was grabbing his ass. Vance was thinking to himself while Duncan kissed and bit the back of his neck and hands snuck under the black tank top he was currently in.

He lifted his head up to the ceiling, the fan made that squeak sound. He flinched slightly at the feeling of his body being rather praised by a certain individual. Duncan undid the belt while he grinded against him, Vance had suddenly thought how much undone homework he currently had but the bulge behind him was damn distracting.

"Hey... dun..."

He stop attempting to dry hump him from behind. "Yeah?"

"How good are you at math?", he asked. Duncan put his arms around the greaser. Vance had never bothered to really go or see Blue Skies for any reason, most the girls he fooled around with were greaser chicks."As good as Clint is at stealing bikes from kids"

He smirked. "I have a shit ton of homework from Hattrick. It's not that I'm dumb. I'm just lazy and don't want to actually do it"

Duncan's lips twisted in a plan, a thought, a dirty thought. "I'll help. I'll do it"

"You'll do my homework?", he turned in his arms.

"Sure", he shrugged. "For a price", he rubbed his fingers and thumb together.

"... I'm broke", said Vance.

"Well there is another option"

He leaned in close, pecking his lips slightly and when they parted he swiped his tongue across his lips. Vance looked at nothing as eyes glazed to the side. "Where's your mom?" Duncan shrugged as tended to Vance's neck. "Dun-"

"Shhhh", he put a finger on the boy's lips. "She ain't around, the house is ours"

Duncan finished undoing the belt he was so ready to undo from the start. "Turn around"

They were in the kitchen, Duncan had one those kitchens with the counters in them. He bent him over nipped and bit at his neck and then without any damn warning. "AH!"

"Hehehe"

"Duncan!", Vance growled but he couldn't be too mad at him. Damn that was a lot to take in. He was facing the living room and the door was there, he found himself being concerned about that door instead of the...current problem in his backside. "You got a cute ass", Duncan snickered as squeezed his pale cheeks.

Vance rolled his ass. "Thanks"

He didn't like that tone, he gave a compliment and he responded like it meant nothing? He moved his hips forward with force that made him hiss.

"If I give you a compliment you say 'Thank You Duncan'", he addressed with each pound. "Let's try that again..." Vance bit his lip and gritted his teeth as his body was rocked against the kitchen counter.

"You have a nice ass Vance", said Duncan.

To which Vance replied in a more appropriately. "Thank You..."

"I wanna hear you scream it..."

So he picked up the pace, grabbing him from the front and working him there. Vance bit his lip so hard he bleed, this was just rude. Torment. Cruel and unusual punishment.

There was heat, a warmth, just lingering but he didn't wanna be quick to come. "Come on baby... I wanna hear you sing"

His hand was working faster then he was moving. Vance took in a breath, it was becoming too much. "Fuck you...", he strained.

"I'm already in position"

"OH FUCK YOU!", he said louder.

He wrapped his arms around Vance, thank god he was small, so easy to handle. He got faster, he wanted him to scream. He wouldn't let him, he refused! He was a greaser damn it, yeah, so what if Duncan had him bent over the counter. At least he wasn't on his back!

The feeling was becoming too much, he turned red, he didn't think he could hold it anymore. "Come babe... you know you want too"

Yes! Yes he did...

"Suck a dick", he growled, he thought of anything he could to hold back. He stopped and turned him over, "really?", he sneered. "You think you're in a position to call that?"

"Oh... Don't be mad, sugar", Vance teased. "I didn't mean anything by it"

Duncan picked the boy up and pressed him against the counter while he rammed him again. "AH!"

He grabbed the greaser by the chin and forced him to look his way. "I want you look at me..."

He was rough, he pounded him fast and hard. Vance squirmed, pulled up his shirt to bite it. His head went back, eyes fluttered. He groaned... he screamed.

"Finally!"

He had to catch his breathe. Duncan gently put him back on his feet. His ass hurt... a lot. "Now... do my homework"

"I don't do math..."


	20. Duncan x Vance odd hours

Vance was in the garage at a bizarre hour in the night, he was searching for something and couldn't seem to find it. He looked under tables, under the car, and even behind Neil's desk thinking the man accidentally picked it up.

He heard a noise and instantly got spooked and his hand went to his pocket, fingers grazing the knife.

The door opened. A prefect? Neil? One of his boys? No. It was Duncan. "Hi", he waved his fingers at him. "Dun... get out, seriously, you aren't suppose to be here"

Duncan approached him and put his arms around the boy's small frame, he kissed his neck, "I felt like making a booty call"

"At 2:30 in the morning?"

"Yeah, I catch it at odd hours", he said.

"Well not now, I'm looking for something", he said and pushed him away. "What you looking for?", he asked.

"My comb...", he pouted. "I was looking all in the dorm and couldn't find it, I hope I didn't leave at the tenant"

"Want me to go get it for you?", Duncan asked. Vance looked at him and kissed his cheek gently. Duncan never told him but those light kisses he gave meant a lot to him. "No, it's fine, I'll buy a new one"

"You sure", he pulled the boy by his waist. "Yes", he said. Duncan's fingers slowly eased their way down his pants and Vance just watched him, then jerked when his fingers passed something. "No", vance laughed and pushed him back, making his fingers slide out. "Aw", he frowned, "we'll just say you were fixing a car", he pulled towards the car in the garage. "Duncan! No..."

"Yes Vance", he smirked.

Goddammit, Vance thought as Duncan had lifted off the ground and on to the car. "Just a quickie"

"You mean about an hour and forty five minutes?", his eyebrow arched. "I do not take that long...", he smiled. "Yes you do, you take forever"

He kissed the boy deeply, running his tongue over his lips as his hands found their way at his zipper. "Promise I won't take long this time", he smirked. Vance rolled his eyes, it was so going to take a long time, which he rarely complained about, but since they were on school grounds and it was damn 2:30 in the morning, he was bit weary; he dragged the greaser's pants off, cupping him below and leaving kisses on his neck.

His hands started to move and Vance wrapped his arms around his neck feeling the slow stroke. "Sooo, what you do today?", he asked while his thumb rubbed the tip. Vance buried his face in his neck, "nothing...", he began to pant.

"Aw? Come on, you must've done something interesting", he rubbed him faster and Vance bit his lip. "Nothin...", he said again.

He stopped and pushed the boy back on the hood of the car. He kissed down his body, licking and leaving small bites. When he felt his tongue flick away at him his fingers tangled his hair and even attempted to push him away. Vance looked down, seeing his head bob up and down, his toes curled and he took deep breaths. "Duncan...", he muttered. Duncan lifted up his head, sticking his tongue out playfully. "Yeah baby?", he took a lot of joy teasing Vance like this. "What's wrong... you gonna beg for it?", he cupped his face. "You want me to stop or keep going?", He wanted him to keep going truly, Duncan treated him to good for him to tell him something like stop and no more. "Come on, tell me what you want, grease you up like a tool? Crank ya chain?"

"Fuck... you... so hard", he uttered. Duncan arched his brow, "is that a command or a wish?", he smirked as he hovered him. He kissed the greaser roughly and he was pulled deeper into the kiss, Vance bit his tongue as he felt a pressure beneath him and Duncan lifted him up by his waist. "Ahh... Ah!"

I can't take him, he kissed his shoulders and looked at him in the eyes, "you feel me..."

He felt him go deeper. "Ah! Yes...", he moaned.

He had him folded and the paced quickened. Vance bit his wrist and shut his eyes tight, hearing the hood of the car pop in and out from him pressing him into the hood. He licked his lips and pulled Vance's arms away from his face. He wanted to make him scream on purpose, he kissed the boy deeply, buried his face in his neck going faster. Their hearts beating so fast Vance could hear it in his ears, his eyes fluttered, "Duncan!"

"Scream for me..."

Vance held on to the tank top he wore, his nails pulled at it, almost tearing it in half. Realizing he was taking to long, his hand wrapped him and started moving which instantly made the boy crazy. "Duncan!", he screamed repeatedly, Duncan seemed to stare at him as he tormented him. "Cum for me...", he kissed his cheek. "Come on Vance, do it for me baby"

1 hour later

"Vance!"

He jolted and looked behind him. "W-what?"

"Where were you?", asked Norton, who suspiciously had Pinky, Derby cousin behind him. Vance squinted his eyes. "I think the real question is what are y'all doing"

They looked at each other and both immediately blush, "Don't try to put this on her! What WHERE YOU DOIN'!"

"Look all i know is I was finding my comb in the garage, you two were probably causing a rumble"

"Fuck you, Vance! We were...", he looked at Pinky, "We were watching the outsiders!", she shouted.

"Really? Did the rumble turn you on or the part where Johnny stabbed that guy?", he smirked in which Norton threw a shoe his way. "Fuck off Vance, why you walkin' funny"

He was about to open the door to this dorm and turned bright red. "Fuck you Norton..."


End file.
